Don and Jess: Trapped
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ok it's the story you've all been waiting for. Their first date. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok it's the story you've all been waiting for. Their first date. I know for the past couple of stories it has seemed like they're already dating but that's only because I was trying to figure out how I was going to write them once I had them dating. Now I know and I hope you all enjoy it. So there is going to be no mention of the cases from this episode and there is going to be a new out of work place mentioned. I was considering having their first date at the bar but even though they are comfortable there they need a romantic setting. So sit back and have fun.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Only the restaurant in where they will be having their date.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don looked at Jess over there desks and tried to make up his mind. He was going to ask her out. After their dance the week before, he was sure she returned his feelings. So now all he had to do was figure out where and when to ask her out. In the middle of the squad room with Mulligan sitting right behind them didn't seem like the right place. So he decided when they went out for lunch in about fifteen minutes, he'd ask her them.

"You're staring again Don." Jess said, not looking up from her paperwork.

Don smiled and looked back down at his own. "You complaining Jess?"

Jess laughed. "Not at all but Mulligan was starting to notice and the last thing we need is to be the talk of the water cooler again."

Don nodded. "Alright I'll be more careful with my staring next time."

Jess shook her head and went back to her paperwork, smile still across her face. Fifteen minutes seemed to fly and suddenly it was time. Don looked up at Jess as they got ready to head to lunch and nervous butterflies appeared in his stomach. He tried to act natural as they walked down the street to the diner they ate at almost every day. Sitting down, they made small talk about things that didn't have anything work. It was Jess' idea that they not talk about work when they were out together, it made it easier to get to know one another. Jess noticed Don looked nervous.

"Don are you alright?" Jess asked.

Don smiled. "Yeah just waiting for the right time to ask you something."

Jess nodded. "And what do you want to ask me?"

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any." Don took a deep breath. "Jess, will you go out with me? On a real date, no bars or hanging at each other's places. I real date where I pick you up and take you some place nice."

Don watched as a smiled slowly made its way across Jess' face. He felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply but not from nerves this time.

"Yeah Don, I'd like that." Jess finally answered.

"You would?" Don asked.

Jess nodded with a small laugh. "I would."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into Stella's office where she was meeting her and Lindsay. She needed help getting ready for her date with Don, which was the next night. Stella was already there talking with Lindsay.

"Hey guys." Jess said, walking in.

Both women looked up.

"Hey Jess," Stella said. "gonna tell us the reason for this meeting?"

Jess smiled. "Don asked me out."

Both women squealed and hugged Jess. Jess happily returned the hug.

"So when did he ask you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yesterday when we went to get lunch." Jess explained. "I noticed he had been nervous all day and finally during lunch I called him on it. He said he was waiting for the right time to ask me something. I asked him what that was and he asked me out."

Lindsay giggled a little. "That's cute."

Stella out right laughed. "I don't think anyone has ever been brave enough to use the word cute when describing Don Flack."

Jess smiled and considered telling her friends about the dance studio but decided to keep that between her and Don.

"So Jess, I know you didn't call us here just to tell us Flack asked you out." Stella said.

Jess sighed, but her smile remained. She couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"I need help deciding what to wear tomorrow night. It's been a while since I was on a date." Jess said. "Well at least on a date where I cared how I look."

Stella smiled. "Well Mac is insisting that Lindsay and I take the afternoon off so we can go shopping."

Jess smiled. "Works for me. I'm not even supposed to be here today."

Lindsay clapped her hands together. "This is going to be fun."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched with Danny as Jess left the lab laughing with Stella and Lindsay.

"Wonder where they're off to." Danny said, turning back to the evidence.

Don smiled. He had an idea but he wasn't just about to tell Danny. The younger man had to work for it. Danny noticed the smile.

"Alright Flack, what do you know?" Danny asked, leaning against the light table.

Crossing his arms, Don leaned his back against the table. "I know a lot of things Messer, be more specific."

Danny laughed. "Alright what do you know about where the girls are going?"

Don nodded but gave Danny no more then that. Turning back to the case report, Don barely held in a laugh as Danny huffed.

"Come on Flack, where are they going?" Danny all but whined.

Laughing, Don decided to put Danny out of his misery.

"They are going, I believe, to get Jess ready for our date tomorrow night." Don said.

The look on Danny's face made Don lose it. He started laughing and had to lean once again on the table to support himself. That was when Hawkes and Mac walked in. They took one look at Danny and Don, then looked at each other, then asked at the same time;

"What's going on?"

Don managed to calm down. "Nothing, I just found Danny's reaction to my news very funny."

Hawkes crossed his arms. "And what is your news?"

Danny seemed to gain his senses and answered for Don.

"He finally asked Angell out." he said.

Mac and Hawkes both smiled and said, "About time." Danny finally snapped out of it completely and clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"I knew you couldn't deny it forever." he said.

Don gave Danny a playful glare before rattling out what he had learned about their case to Mac.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked out of the changing room in the third outfit Stella and Lindsay had picked out for her. This one was her favorite out of all of them. But she had learned at the second store that she had no say in what she would wear the next night. Stepping out, she looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit consisted of a knee length deep red skirt that was ruffled some what at the bottom, an off the shoulder black top where the sleeves went down to her elbows with a slight flair and ankle stiletto boots. She looked at Stella and Lindsay and saw both women nodded quickly with huge grins on their faces.

"So I take it that this is the one?" Jess asked, giving a small spin.

Stella stood up. "Oh defiantly Jess. You look perfect."

Lindsay stood as well. "Don won't know what hit him. Just make sure to wear your hair down and it'll be perfect."

Jess looked into the mirror one more time and smiled at her reflection. Nervous butterflies had sprung up in her stomach and suddenly she couldn't wait for the next night. Changing back into her regular clothes, she went to pay for the outfit when Stella took them from her. Seeing Jess' confused look, Stella explained.

"Linds and I are paying for the clothes." Jess went to protest but Stella held up her hand. "Think of it as a good luck present."

Jess sighed but allowed the two to pay for the outfit. They left the store and headed to the nearest restaurant to get some food. It was just about dinner time and they were hungry.

"So any idea where he's taking you?" Lindsay asked as she sipped her soda.

Jess shook her head. "No, I asked but he won't tell me. He likes surprising me."

Stella frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jess cursed herself. She wasn't going to bring up the dance studio but she knew she couldn't lie to the two detectives in front of her. So she told them. By the end both women had smiles a mile long across their faces.

"That is so sweet." Stella said.

"I can't believe he did that." Lindsay said. "It's just so un-Flack like."

Jess nodded. "I know, I couldn't believe it either but he did and it was the best time I've had dancing in a long time."

"You two are perfect for each other." Stella said. "I mean I don't think I've seen Flack as happy as he is ever before. You've changed him Jess."

Jess frowned. "He doesn't seem different to me." Lindsay nodded in agreement with Jess.

Stella nodded. "You two didn't know him before you came Jess. Before you, he used to bounce from girl to girl, a new one every other week. But when he met you, he started spending his off time with you and he hasn't been with anyone since you became his partner."

Jess was stunned. She didn't know that.

"What's so special about me?" she asked.

Stella shrugged. "I'll be honest, I have no idea. You are the exact opposite of his usual type. Don used to go for the tall, leggy, blond type with no brain and even less personality. Someone he could drop easily if he got bored with them. But you, I've never seen him take an interest in someone the way he has you."

"So I'm not just going to be another passing faze for him?" Jess asked, hopeful.

Stella shook her head. "I doubt it. Don really cares about you."

Jess looked down and smiled. She had figured Don really cared by the way he acted but it was nice to have someone else say it as well. Now she really couldn't wait for the next night.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack stood outside Jess' door and fiddled with his shirt for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The butterflies were back and had multiplied again. It took him a while to get it but he finally figured out why he was so nervous about going out with Jess. He wanted this to work. He knew he had a bad track record but he really wanted things to work with Jess. She meant a lot to him, more then anyone ever had and he didn't want to screw it up. Knocking on her door, he waited.

Jess opened her door after taking a few calming breaths. That all went down the drain when she saw Don. Standing there, he was dressed in dark gray slacks, black dress shoes and a black button up shirt that had the top three buttons undone and was rolled up at the sleeves to his elbows. She realized she was staring but then so was he.

"You look great Don." Jess finally got out.

Don smiled. "I'd say so do you but that would be a massive understatement."

Jess smiled and felt herself blush. Never before had a guy made her blush but one compliment from Donald Flack and she felt like she was in high school all over again and she was out with her crush.

"You like it?" she looked down at herself. "Stella and Lindsay helped me pick it out. And by helped I mean I had no say in the matter."

Don laughed and pulled out the white rose he had been holding behind his back.

"This is for you." he said.

Jess took it and smelled it. "Thank you Don."

She went to put it down but he took it back. She looked at him. He quickly cut the stem of the rose and placed it in her hair, holding the left side of her hair back. He then stepped back and held out his arm. Grabbing her purse, Jess locked the door and took Don's arm. They went down to the car and Don held open the passenger door for Jess to get in. Smiling at him, she got in the car then waited as he shut the door and made his way around to the other side and got in himself. He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"So gonna share where we're going?" Jess asked after about five minutes.

Don smiled. "You know it's a surprise Jess."

Jess playfully pouted. "Oh come on, please tell me."

Don shook his head. "Nope, you'll just have to be a good girl and wait." he patted her on the head.

Jess laughed and swatted his hand away. They drove in silence for about twenty minutes before Don pulled up in front of a small building. Jess gave him a questioning look but he didn't react to it. He climbed out of the car and walked over to Jess' door. Opening it for her, he held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Jess took his hand and let him help her out of the car. Then, placing her arm through his again, he led her into the building. For the second time in not even two weeks, Don managed to do something that made Jess speechless. They were inside a small restaurant that held maybe four or five tables. The lighting was low and there were candles on each table. There were two other couples there already when the host came over to them. Don quickly gave his name and they were led to a table in the back corner.

"Don how did you find this place?" Jess asked as she sat in her chair.

Don sat in his own and smiled. "Just a little place I've known about for years."

Jess smiled and looked over her menu. They placed their orders and made small talk, enjoying each other's company. The food came and they ate. Jess couldn't believe all of it. She had no idea this place existed but it was perfect. Don looked at Jess.

"So like it?" he asked.

Jess smiled. "I love it. I gotta ask again. How do you know about this place?"

"The house I grew up in is about three blocks over." Don said. "My father takes my mom here every year for their anniversary."

Jess felt herself blush slightly. "So this place is pretty special."

Don nodded. "Yeah it is. My dad told me about this place when I was about sixteen and told me it could be a special place for me one day too. At the time I thought he was just a crazy old man but now," he looked at Jess sweetly. "now I think he just might be right."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Walking out of the restaurant, Jess held to Don's arm and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That was great Don, thank you." she said.

Don looked down at her. "No need to thank me Jess. Spending the evening with you is thanks enough."

Jess smiled and got in the car as Don held the door open. They drove off again and Jess noticed they weren't headed back to her place. But instead of asking about it, Jess just sat back and let Don take her to wherever he was driving. Don noticed Jess wasn't questioning where they were going. He figured she either didn't notice or was trusting him. He drove through the city and parked in a garage. Getting out, he once again helped Jess out and they started walking.

"Not gonna ask where we're going?" Don asked.

Jess shook her head. "Nope at this point I'm trusting you."

Don smiled and wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders. After a few minutes Don stopped in front of an old movie theater. Jess smiled as Don led her through the doors and up to the ticket counter. Don paid for the tickets but didn't tell Jess what they were seeing. Neither were really into romance movies so it could be anything.

"Still not asking anything huh?" Don said.

Jess laughed. "Do you want me to ask questions Don? 'Cause I can come up with quite a few really fast."

Don chuckled. "No you don't have to ask anything. It's just normally you ask about everything."

Jess looked at him. "Well that could be because I'm a detective. Asking questions is in my nature." She gently elbowed him. "It's in yours to mister."

Don shook his head with another chuckle and led Jess into the theater. They took their seats and waited for the movie to begin. As they waited more people came in and sat around them. Don leaned over and whispered in Jess' ear.

"So what do you think of the night so far?" he asked.

Jess smiled. "I love it Don. This is the best time I've had on a date in a long time."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

As Don pulled up to Jess' apartment, he noticed Jess was starting to fall asleep. Cutting the engine, he turned in his seat and looked at his partner turned girlfriend. The flower he had placed in her hair at the beginning of the night was starting to wilt but still looked beautiful. Her eyes were half lidded and she was leaning against the window slightly.

"Jess, we're here." Don whispered.

Jess opened her eyes all the way and looked around. Then looking at Don, she smiled shyly.

"I guess I started to fall asleep." she said.

Don brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Yeah you did." He climbed out of the car then went and helped Jess out. Noticing how tired she was, he figured it would be best to walk with her all the way to her apartment door. They walked inside, Jess leaning heavily against Don's side and Don holding her up with an arm around her waist. They got to her door and after two failed attempts, Don took the keys from her and opened the door. Then they faced each other.

"Thank you Don." Jess said. "I had a really nice time tonight."

Don smiled. "I did too." He debated with himself for a minute before deciding. He leaned forward and carefully covered Jess' mouth with his own. The kiss was simple and sweet and every bit as passionate as they both hoped it would be. Pulling away, both were smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jess said.

Don nodded. "In the morning."

With one more kiss, Jess went inside and Don made his way out of the building.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok this is my longest one so far I think. They have had their first date and I think it went pretty well. Let me know what you think, remember the policy for flames and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
